A Brief Recollection
by oobles
Summary: A collection of drabbles, using prompts from the robinhoodbbc100 Livejournal community. Drabble 7 - Marian and Robin have dance lessons. Edward despairs. Pre-series.
1. Get Him Back: PG

So this is a collection of drabbles from prompts on Livejournal (robinhoodbbc100), just thought I'd share. All are 100 words, unless it's a series, in which case it's multiple sets of 100 words. Rating and name of the drabble are in the chapter name. They feature ALL characters and may hint/contain slash or het. Just to say I DID warn you.

One and Only Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Prompt: 33a - Song Title: Get Him Back  
Rating: PG  
Set: Pre-2x04.

* * *

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Luke muttered, poking at the camp fire they had made with a twig. Dan stopped fussing with their packs long enough to give his son a stern look.

"He will be coming back with us, whether he wants to or not. We're his family; he belongs with us."

"He's not a child anymore, Dad. Not since last October."

"He's still my boy! I'll be damned if I'm leaving him to Vaysey's mercies any longer!"

There was a brief silence.

"And if he wants to stay, we'll just have to convince him otherwise."


	2. Cling: PG

* * *

Prompt: 33a - Song Title: Parting Gift  
Rating: PG  
Set: Post-2x05.

* * *

It wasn't, Djaq mused, funny in the slightest. It just proved they needed some kind of security for the base.

And yet she couldn't force herself to be angry about it.

While they had been out, going about their normal business, Allan had been to visit; collect a last few things he didn't want to lose, and to leave them a going away present.

She turned and looked into Sherwood, wondering if Allan was out there. She muttered a thank you.

The sight of Much and Will, dripping wet and clothes clinging to their skin, left _nothing_ to the imagination.


	3. Birds and Flies: PG

* * *

Prompt: 26b - Word of the Week - Sunrise or sunset.  
Rating: PG  
Set: AU season 2.

* * *

This was his last sunrise.

He didn't know why he was surprised. He had betrayed his friends, his misfit family for little more than his own hide.

Had it not been his idea to leave in the first place? To escape the life of an outlaw and see if, perhaps, he could live for himself; the way he had done once before?

And here he was, in some deserted part of the woods, a guard with an axe ready to mutilate him; his only hope the rustle of bushes and a well placed arrow to save more than a hand.


	4. Parting Gift: PG

* * *

Prompt: 33 a - Song Title: Parting Gift  
Rating: PG  
Set: Pre-season 1.

* * *

Robin wasn't the type to give gifts, but he'd decided he'd make an exception. After all, it was _Much_; that's all the explanation he needed.

"Master?" Much muttered, awed as Robin lay the heavy parcel in his hands.

"It's to protect yourself, in case we get separated."

"Separated? Master, surely not!"

"You never know what will happen out there, my old friend. But I swear to you, if I can help it at all, this is no parting gift. This is a promise that we _will_ come home, we _will_ see England again."

"Thank you, Master."

"Robin."

"…Thank you, Robin."


	5. Training: PG

* * *

Challenge: 33b – Word of the Week - Training  
Rating: PG  
Set: Post-1x05.

* * *

"Will you teach me how to talk to girls?"

Allan gave his friend a disbelieving look, and laughed.

"It's not exactly difficult, mate. You open your mouth, words come out. The girls hear them."

Will frowned, swatted at Allan's head; missed.

"You know what I mean."

Allan nodded, and laid back on the leaf-covered floor. He paused.

"If I did, what do I get in return?"

"What?"

"A fee; all teachers get payment. What do I get?"

Will shrugged.

"You could always kiss me."

"But-" Will protested.

"It's part of the training!"

A joking manner.

Allan's eyes hid the disappointment.


	6. Wager: PG

* * *

Challenge: 33 c – Lyrics inspiration: _Must be strangely exciting To watch the stoic squirm _(Uninvited – Alanis Morrisette)  
Rating: PG  
Set: Um… any time after Vaysey becomes Sheriff.

* * *

It always delighted him so.

Vaysey liked to sneak into Guy's room in the early hours of the morning and lie down next to him, snuggling close, causing the man to jump out of his skin upon waking.

The castle staff also found it entertaining. Unbeknownst to their lords, there was a small wager going on as to how the Sheriff would play with his man's mind each day.

It was his own personal little game, trying to get Guy to squirm. It was a contest of wills - the leather-clad henchman with dreams of grandeur versus the puppet master.


	7. Waltz: PG

* * *

Prompt: 33a - Song Title: Waltz (Better Than Fine)  
Rating: PG  
Set: Pre-season 1, Robin's childhood.

* * *

"One, two, three… Four, fi-"

"Ow! Marian!"

"I'm sorry!"

Edward shook his head and stopped counting, watching as Marian's apologies subsided and she began to argue with Robin about whose fault it was that she stood on his foot. Marian, of course, claimed Robin wasn't moving fast enough while he teased her about her clumsy dancing ability.

_And… Yes, there we go_, Edward sighed as, predictably, Marian slapped Robin's cheek. Stunned only momentarily (it happened far too often to actually shock the lad), he started tickling her, the pair crumbling to the floor in laughter.

"_Shall we try again tomorrow?"_


End file.
